


i think you're a-maize-ing

by stargayzing (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author is bad at puns and worse at titles, F/F, First Meetings, Lance and Allura friendship anyone?, Lesbian Farmer Shay, Meet-Cute, One Shot, farmers market AU, this fic is corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stargayzing
Summary: Shay and Allura meet for the first time at a farmers market.





	

"A crop top? Really?" Allura shook her head with a long suffering sigh. "Only you, Lance, only you."

"What? You wanted to go to the farmers market, we might as well look good while doing it," he said, turning in a circle to show off his outfit.  
Then he grinned at her. "Besides, a _crop_ top, don't you think that's hilarious?"

"I don't," she said flatly, although the corner of her lips was pulling up into a reluctant smile. They started walking towards the stalls, avoiding the other customers that, like them, had decided the early hour was worth the good fresh produce. 

"I forgot, you have no sense of humor. Hunk'll appreciate it. Where is he, anyway?" Lance looked around, tall enough to peer over the heads of other people. The plaza was tiny, but filled with enough stalls and general bustle to make spotting their friend and the stall he co-owned difficult. The place felt so alive, somehow. 

Allura closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The smell of fresh vegetables, a good, earthy scent - like a whisp of country side air, so rare here in the city - and the friendly chatter of farmers and city people doing business. Mm, freshly baked bread. They'd have to pick some up on the way home. 

She opened her eyes again when Lance tugged on the sleeve of her yellow blouse. "There he is!", he said cheerfully, then took off, yelling "HUNK!!!" loud enough to turn several heads. The call of "Lance!", quieter and a little flustered, made her smile as she made her way over.

The two friends greeted each other exuberantly, like they hadn't met up for pizza and video games just last week.  
Hunk stood tall in a darkgrey overall over his favourite bright yellow tshirt, looking rather proud of the assorted vegetables gathered infront of him in wicker baskets. This was only the second time he'd brought his wares to the farmers market - and the first time they had managed to find the time to come visit - but the little stall was flourishing with enough customers that Allura stood a little to the side, just giving him a smile when Hunk noticed her and waved. 

The stall she was standing infront of now caught her eye. It seemed to be selling mostly fruit, but there were also two large buckets with fresh wildflowers. She stepped closer and kneeled down to inspect them. Snapdragons, she realised with a soft smile, a flower whose name had fascinated her immensely when she was just a kid and first discovered them on a family picnic to the country side.

Lost in her reminiscing, she didn't notice anyone stepping closer to her until the person cleared her throat and asked, "Can I help you?" in a soft, high voice.

Allura looked up and _oh_.  
The girl was gorgeous, taller than even Hunk and broad shouldered. A red flannel shirt was tied around her waist and her brown hair was cropped short. She was carrying a crate filled with apples like it was nothing, bare arms showing off impressive muscles and freckled brown skin, and Allura had to try really, really hard not to stare. She had the feeling she didn't quite manage it. 

The stranger smiled at her, putting down the apples and offering her a hand up.  
Allura took it cautiously, returning the smile and hoping she wasn't blushing too noticably. 

Then she realised she'd forgotten to respond and added: "Sorry, I was just... getting a closer look."  
The stranger laughed. "They're beautiful, aren't they? They grow on a field by our house," she explained. 

"The apples too?", Allura asked with a smile. The girl nodded. "We have a big family farm, with an orchard. It's really a sight to see in fall."

"It sounds lovely," Allura responded, self consciously tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear. 

"Oh, it is," the stranger agreed, and in that moment, looked a lot like Hunk when he was talking about his work. The same gentle expression, filled with love and wonder at what Mother Nature gifted them with. 

The thought crossed Allura's mind that these two would get along well when her new acquaintance elaborated: "We actually have vegetables too, but we have a seperate stall for that. My brother Rax and our new cowoker, Hunk, are-"

"Wait," Allura blurted out. "Sorry for interrupting. But you work with Hunk?"

"I do! Oh, are you one of his friends from the city?", she said, sounding genuinely excited. It was rather endearing.

"Yes, I am," she responded, lips curling into a smile. "Sorry, I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Allura." 

"My name's Shay. It's very nice to meet you, Allura," Shay said, offering a handshake.

For the second time that day, Allura took her hand. It was warm, and somehow softer than she expected. The back of her knuckles were dusted with fine hair. 

Up close, Shay was even more beautiful than Allura had originally thought. Her brown eyes turned out to be almost golden, bright and friendly, surrounded by dark lashes. The bridge of her nose was completely covered by freckles, only just noticeable against her skin, only a few shades lighter than Allura's own.  
Allura looked at her and thought, _I am far too gay for this._

They held eye contact for a moment before an old lady, bustling by, bumped into Allura and they remembered where they were. Shay laughed self-consciously. "Sorry. Did you want to buy anything?"

"Well. The fruit does look delicious..." Allura conceded. Shay beamed at her, picking up the crate of apples and carrying it over to the rest. 

"We have apples, plums, some peaches. All homegrown. It's not really fall yet, so the apples we have are the early birds, but they're really very sweet..."

Allura smiled and said, "I'll take some." They continued chatting on, Allura trying the different fruits and ending up taking samples of all of them to take home.  
When she paid and finally said "I really do have to get home now..." Shay looked a little embarrassed, but carefully gathered up some of the snapdragons and tied some thread around them. When she handed the boquet to Allura - "free of charge" - it almost seemed like she was... blushing? 

Allura felt something flutter in her chest when she accepted the flowers. "Thank you," she said, her face feeling far too warm. Oh, Lance could never find out about this, or he would tease her endlessly. She said her goodbye again, gave Hunk a quick hug and promised him they would meet up soon, and then went in search of Lance, who had apparently wandered off sometime ago.

It didn't take long for Lance to join her, arms filled with his own purchases. There was a loaf of bread under one of his arms and some leek peaking out of one of his many bags. "What are we going to do with all this fruit?," he asked, sounding a bit confused. "Wait, where did you get those flowers?"

"Shut up, Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> #this fic is corny  
> I did warn you...
> 
> What happens next? Will Allura ask Hunk for Shays number? Will Shay invite Allura over to the family orchard? Will these two fall in love? The answers are yes, and yes, and yes.


End file.
